If loving a Killer is crazy, Im insane
by Eyeless Jaden
Summary: Jaden was 16 when she was kidnapped by Eyeless Jack after reading about the Creepypasta characters at the library one night.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note for readers: At Eyeless Jack's first P.O.V I'm going to put Eyeless Jack's P.O.V the rest of the Story will be put as Jack's P.O.V.**_

**_(Also this is my first story so please no bad comment's k? if any tips or somethin you could post some ;p)_**

* * *

{Jaden's P.O.V}

I was walking down an ally, as that's pretty much where I live, when I heard something, it sounded like a raccoon… I honestly don't know though, but anyway it sounded like something, I really didn't mind it so I ignored it and kept all of a sudden I heard a scream from a neighborhood not far from where I was walking, but I figured it was some asshole trying to get her or something, so again ignored it and kept walking.

I read a lot of creepy pasta's at the library earlier, I didn't believe that stuff at all but still thought it was pretty creepy… Anyway, When I got to my little "House" type thing I made in the ally, I laid down on a tattered mattress I found a few years back in someone's yard, And started to dose off, then I heard something very…well…Faint? I guess you would say? It was some sort of laughing but I couldn't hear it to well.

It was freaking me out a bit… but I guess it's better than like… what's the word? Oh yea, totally freaking out to the point you start to hyperventilate, scream and run away like a mad person. But i don't get why some people do that either i mean, the greatest fear is fear itself right? Whatever, Their them and i'm me. That's that. People are different you know? know one is the exact same... I guess. But anyway I hear strange noises in this ally a lot and i'm still not phased so why start?

The laughing kept getting louder with more of a maniac kind of feeling, then i started to see 2 figure's kind of creeping up with knives and that kind of freaked me out even more, i mean who would freak out if people were coming at them with bloody knives right? Then i could start to see their faces and what they were wearing. The guy was wearing a white hoodie, that looked like it had fresh blood splatters on it, his mouth was cut with a smile almost all the way up to his ears... and there were black rings around his eye's, and the weird thing about the eye's... they were all white with only 2 black dots... now the girl, she looked just like him, but she actually had eye's, they were green.

* * *

{Eyeless Jack's P.O.V}

I was hiding in an ally, when I heard someone walking, I tried to make as much noise as I could I scare them away, but they just ignored it and kept walking, then I heard a women scream, which of course I knew was Jeff and his little girlfriend Jess, off stabbing people again, so I ignored it, I noticed the person was a girl... she was actually pretty cute...the girl paused for a little bit when she heard it, but she just ignored that to and kept walking, I followed her and kept making noises and she totally ignored them.

"What the hell…?" I whispered as I found out a lot of stuff doesn't really scare her.

She laid on a tattered mattress that looked pretty old, in some sort of house thing in the ally, But then I heard Jeff laughing At the beginning of the ally and I freaked out a little bit, because for once… I actually wanted someone alive. I didn't know how I felt right now, it felt weird though, but I heard Jeff's laugh getting louder and louder, I had to stop him. I couldn't let him kill this girl…

She had long, dirty blonde hair, And hazel eye's they sparkles every time they hit the light... She wore a black hoodie, black ripped jeans, and there was a necklace on her neck, but i couldn't see what was at the end of it because the hoodie was covering it, she had some freckle's which were actually really adorible... But i wouldn't know that many details... I mean... Its not like i'm following her and looking at her every feature or anything...

Jeff, and Jess, kept getting closer and closer, and there laugh's kept getting even more creepy and more maniac like, but that's them. I laugh to myself a little bit.

"I can't let them kill her, I know they are planning to... how do i stop them thou- GOT IT!" I whisper to myself.

I jumped out in front of them, not letting the girl see my...mask... and i take Jeff, and Jess and put them both on each of my shoulder's and take off running at full speed down the ally, onto the street, I turn a few corners to were we live, with slendy and all them, and put them down at the house, of course both were yelling at me, but i told them why they couldn't kill her, but i kind of exaggerated a little bit...

* * *

{Jaden's P.O.V}

I didn't know what just happened, but some dude just grabbed these creepy guy's and took off running, I didn't even see what he looked like or anything, all i saw was a big black flash take off before my eye's, that's all. That night i couldn't sleep i kept thinking about what had happened... I mean i don't think that happen's every day to someone... I could help the fact of how creepy that guy and girl looked... the cut in smile's, black rings around there eye's... I mean tell me that's not creepy? Oh i forgot one little feature... BLOOD SPLATTERED JACKETS?! I mean Like really how isn't that creepy?!

I actually fell a sleep that night, I even checked my clock before i passed out, it said it was like 2:30am (Yes i have a clock, i'm not that helpless .-.) I woke up at about 12 ish in the morning, so i took my early morning walk like i did everyday around the neighbor hood, but today all day all i could think about was what happened, i mean who were they? did they even know each other? I had so many question's... And actually... I wondered if i would see them again... or see what that guy looked like... But after a while my mind went off and did other thing's, I don't go to school or anything... Hell I don't even have a job I do have a gang though, and they helped me through stuff, and even got me some pretty cool thing's, they let me stay at there house's once in a while, but not to often because there parents think im a bad influence...

The next night, one of my friend's let me sneak into their winder and stay the night, nothing really happened accept for two teenager's having fun, hah, I fell asleep fine that night and the next morning... my friend had gone to school, and guess who was right up in my fucking face? the dude with the cut smile and black ringed eye's, I got up really fast, sort of head butting him, but it was on accedent... the girl wasn't with him this time, it was only him, he fell to the ground rubbing his head, i laughed a little under my breathe, but he got right back up, sneered at me and hopped out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 ;D I hope you guys like my story! I work really hard on these always trying to think of idea's for the P.O.V's and such trying to get the character's personality's right, but sometimes I make them a little different. Hah.**_

{Jeff's P.O.V}

I was going for a walk early in the morning the next day, when jack said he wanted to come to, I told him he couldn't, I didn't tell him why but he looked at me suspiciously but I didn't care, I just ran out the door. I was mainly planning on trying to scare his little "Girlfriend" since I heard nothing really scare's her easily. Jess didn't come with me this time it was "Girls day out" so I wasn't allowed to go, that's why I decided to do what I'm about to do. Cause I was bored. And shit I had nothing better to do. I went to the ally she supposedly "lived in" but she wasn't there, of course I know where everyone in the little town lived so I went to one of her friend's house.

I found her sleeping on the floor… I really didn't care why, I just wanted to scare her, so I went in front of her face, and just stared at her until she woke up, and let me tell you this chick is a heavy damn sleeper man. I stood there staring at her for like… I don't know probably like 20-30 minute's? She finally woke up, she didn't seem scared at all but when she tried to sit up she head butted me on accident, when she saw me, not one scared expression on her face, and I jumped out the window. I didn't want her to see the blood stained jacket or I was afraid she would call the cops or some shit like that.

I ran back to the old spooked out house all of us lived at, and ran in the door into my room where jess was staring at me like I was running away from the damn cop's or something. She asked what happened…I just told her it was nothing; I was just jogging and started to run to get my blood pumping so I wouldn't be tired when we go out killing for the night. I sat on the bed next to her, watching her on her laptop, she was on some face thing, it was called Face book, she was always on the site talking to friend's she has online, of course she doesn't know them in real life because everyone we go to or see we kill, and that's really the only reason we go outside or something. But since this girl was going to be jack's little girlfriend, she is allowed to see us. I guess…

{Jaden's P.O.V}

I woke up this morning, with that guy in my face, I wasn't fazed at all cause I have seen him before, but right when I woke up he was in my damn face just staring at me really creepy like, I think he was trying to scare me or something…I don't know. Anyway, I got up, got some breakfast that was already on the table, scarfed it down, grabbing the bag of some of my clothes I brought over with me and running out the door like the fucking rake was chasing me like a mad person. I got to my…um… House thing I made in the ally, put the back down and ran down the street, to my friend's school where she was just getting off the bus, I told her what I saw this morning, and asked if she had ever seen it…um… him before.

She said she hadn't seen him before at all, he has never went to her house before, so he must have been there for…me…? I don't know anymore, my life has been weird for the past week after that guy took off with the other guy and girl. I doubt it was the things from creepy pasta because they were just myths. But I guess the guy that was there this morning looked like Jeff the killer, but it was probably another fucking wanna be trying to dress and act like him like other people do celebrity's and shit.

Again, that day I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. Everything in my life is just turning around. After a while, I forgot about it, it was getting late, and I have been walking out on the cold street all day, I had my black hoodie and black ripped jeans on like I always do, my legs weren't cold at all, I didn't know why, I'm weird like that. I got back to my house thing, and laid down, I played with a knife I had, it had blood stains on it, but I got it like that. I accidently cut my finger on it, and blood started seeping down my finger, I liked the way it felt, the blood rushing down my finger, getting colder at it hit the icy air, I smiled. I'm not emo or anything, but every time I accidently hurt, or cut myself it feels good… I wouldn't be able to live without pain, I don't think anyone could, I mean if they had a good sense of mind.

I put a bandage I had on it, and wiped the blood off on my jacket, it didn't show since my jacket was pure black. I lay staring at the stars for a while and started to doze off into a day dream. It felt good to day dream that night because I haven't in a while, and since I had no family, I would dream I had a happy family that always loved each other… But that never happened to me… I was casted out, being screamed at that I'm a disgrace to the family, and I was a shameful daughter… I didn't care though I was perfectly happy with my friends and my life. I didn't have any regrets I lived life with an open mind with no care in the world, doing whatever when ever, not having a curfew or anything. My life was great. I fell asleep after thinking about a lot of stuff, and curled up in a little ball.

{Jack's P.O.V}

After the long day, I went out for my evening…meal. I took off out of the house, and picked a random house where I saw a man in a window, laying down on his bed. I went into the house, quietly and stealthy, not making a single sound, I grabbed my knife, and barged in his room yelling at him to drop everything he had, he did so, I got sat on his waist, I drove a syringe into his arm to make him immobile, and I slowly carved into his side, seeing the blood flow out of his side, he was losing blood fast, I reached my hand into his side, and ripped out his kidney, then I left the house, eating the kidney with blood dripping down my mouth slowly.

I walked down the street as I started to finish the kidney, I took the last bite, and I decided to check on the girl… I wanted to bring her with me and have her be mine… But not just yet, I wanted her to enjoy her last days of freedom… yes I was planning on kidnapping her, but it was for a good cause and she seems pretty chill so I guess she wouldn't be scared of everyone at the house. I was going to give her at least 2-3 more days before I took her though, but I really wanted her that night, and I had some thought's going through my head wanting to take her tonight.

I decided I would take her tomorrow and let her have at least one more day of freedom. I went into the ally, hiding behind some trash cans. She was laying down looking at the stars, playing with a knife, I notices her accidently cut herself because the knife slipped, but she let the blood just flow down her finger…Then she smiled like she liked the pain or something, then she put a bandage on and wiped the blood on her pitch black jacket. The blood didn't show at all. She wore the same things I did, it was pretty weird, the only thing is that she didn't have my mask and her face looked different from mine of course, hah.

Then she started dozing off, and staring into space, so I figured she was falling asleep, I watched her for a while…She looked cute when she slept… she was curled up in a little ball, I thought it was adorable, after watching her sleep for a while, I walked back home, went in very quietly and went straight to my room. I was really tired, so I fell asleep thinking about her… how cute she slept, and the way she smiled it was adorable. I slept really well that night… I liked the peace, which was strange because the only peaceful night's are when all of them were out on their hunt's but usually I came back home after them but very rarely before them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 Guys : 3 my cousin is helping With this one, she is going to be in this chapter as Andy :3 she's a girl by the way lol.**_

{Jaden's P.O.V}

I woke up the next morning, to find out that my cousin Andy moved into the house right behind my little "house" in the ally. I went to visit her, but she hadn't seen me in such a long time, she didn't remember me at first. I told her who I was and she finally remembered, we talked for a while. It was pretty fun talking to my cousin that moved away such a long time ago. I told her I lived behind her backyard in the ally, and she said she heard about a strange girl that lived in the back of the ally. She asked me to move in with her, which I was glad at first, but I didn't want to give up my life in the ally, because I loved it so much.

My cousin understood and gave me a few days to think about it. I really didn't want to move.

"But would it be a better life for me?" I questioned myself.

I didn't want to change my life though, as I said before I loved my life how it was. I guess I'll think about it for a while before I totally make up my mind, but I was really trying not to give up my life in the ally. Then I thought maybe my life would go better because of all the "Strange" events that have been going on, I mean I could go without being woken up with a complete psycho in my face with a bloody jacket on. Although it wasn't scary I could do without it.

I took my morning walk after thinking about some stuff, and I ran into one of my friends. We talked for about five minutes then split up when she got worried her mom would think she got kidnapped or something if she didn't get home on time. I kept thinking about my cousin's offer. I finally got…Home… when I came to an answer. I didn't want to, I loved my life in the ally, so I went to her house, rang the door bell and turned the offer down. She understood when I told her, and she told me I was welcome anytime I wanted and even gave me a key to her house. She moved out of her parent's house when she was sixteen and have been out of the house for three years. I left when I was ten because I just couldn't handle my parent's, and the stress anymore.

Anyway its already about seven something, I started walking around the ally for a while, I wasn't going to go too far, I don't know why I just didn't want to go far away from the ally.

{Andy's P.O.V}

I moved into a house in a little neighborhood, it seemed strange, it was a little gloomy but I liked it. I found out my cousin Jaden lived in the ally behind my house, as in right behind the back yard. She came and introduced herself, at first I didn't recognize her, I haven't seen her since she was ten when she ran away from her parent's. I finally recognized her and I invited her in to chat for a while, we had a lot to catch up on. We talked about how her life was, and then suddenly after telling me a bunch of great things that had happened, she told me there have been strange event's that have been happening to her, which made me kind of worried she might become paranoid or something.

But she told me of what all had happened and what she saw and all, and I guess she really wasn't paranoid. She said she read about the creepy pasta's and now things are happening in real life. But not just like they described in the descriptions of the people in creepy pasta. She said it seems like their trying to keep her alive. I then thought she was mad. No creepy pasta character is like that. Then I understood she was just mentally insane. She has something wrong with her brain. Creepy pasta character's kill, or eat some kind of body part of someone, they don't just spare lives'. I mean wow, she is going insane, whatever, ill still ask her if she would like to live her, she is my cousin I'm not just going to let her live on the street's unless she wants to of course.

She said she would want to think about it for a while, and said she had to go for a little bit cause her friend was getting off of school soon. I said my goodbye's and went back in the house and was cleaning my guns and sharpening my knives. I'm just that way, No one is getting in this house and stealing ANYTHING of mine I mean I'm very protective of my stuff, and I like the shine on the knives and seeing myself through the knives.

{Jack's P.O.V}

All day I just sat in my room thinking about…her…I couldn't take my mind off of her. She was so adorable, her blonde hair, her freckles, And those eye's… their so beautiful. They always's sparkled, I don't think there's a time there isn't a sparkle in her eyes and if there is I don't know when. I sat in my room looking at the blue and black wall's all day, there was only once sally came in and asked what I was doing and if I was hungry or not. I didn't answer I was dozing off thinking about… well you know… her. hah.

She just left and didn't come back since and I was alone all day in my room. Right now it's about eleven thirty already, so I decided to head out, grab a snack, and go and…get my girl. I went to a random person's house, again drove a syringe in there arm, to make them immobile, and got my snack. I went walking to the ally where she lived, and saw her walking around by the ally, I hurried and finished my kidney, took my knife out of my pocket, it sounds kind of brutal but it's not like I'm going to hurt her, and she probably wouldn't be scared at all so I figure. Hah. I went behind a fence, it was a randomly built fence in the middle of the side walk, it was weird. When she walked by and turned around, I snaked arm around her waist and put the knife to her neck, she wasn't scared she just stood there. She looked so beautiful, it was the perfect place right now the light was shining on her perfectly, her eyes again were sparkling wildly, they were so beautiful they were brown, with green spiking out of the middle. And I finally saw what her necklace looked like.

It was a Black skull with red eyes, I didn't know if it meant anything but I guess she liked it. She also had another one that had never seen before; it was a kind of gem. It was blue that looked like the inside was moving. It looked like winds inside the gem. It was a beautiful necklace. It actually suited her pretty nicely.

"Who are you?" Jaden said no emotion in her voice once so ever.

"My name is Jack." I said back also with no emotion.

"Well, Jack, Why are you holding a knife to my neck? You think you could actually hurt me or something?" She laughed.

"Actually I'm not trying to hurt you." I said, then she just blacked out and fell in my arms.

Once I started to walk away, with her on my back, I heard a voice yelling wait and I just started running as fast as I could toward the house. The person didn't follow me thank god.

{Jaden's P.O.V}

I kept walking around the ally. I went outside of my ally and started walking up and down the sidewalk, then when I suddenly turned someone snaked an arm around my waist and held a knife to my neck. I laughed, but when he said he didn't want to hurt me I suddenly fainted. I didn't know why but I did, it was probably dehydration. I hadn't drank any water all day all I had was some cereal at my cousins house and that was it for the day. I don't eat much, I don't know why I just don't feel like eating a lot but I love food so much, I would eat anything. My worst weakness is pizza.

Anyway, I woke up the next morning in a room with black walls and everything else was blue. The sheets were blue but there was a huge black blanket. I got up a bit dizzy from fainting last night. I had no idea where I was but I really didn't care I was still tired, a man with a blue mask, peeked in the room to check on me I guess… the mask had black eye's painted onto it with a black…substance dripping from the so called "eyes".

"Your finally awake huh?" He said um… I guess looking at me.

"Um yea… Could I ask who you are again? And where the hell I am?" I said kind of freaked out by the room, I liked it though it was so dark…

"I'm jack, And your at…um…it's hard to explain…" He said kind of awkwardly.

I ran out of the room, and face planted into a wall I didn't know was there, I fell to the ground. Jack helped me up but I fell right back down laughing a little bit.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4! Sorry for the wait! I was very busy over holiday break! But here it is! Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

{Jaden's P.O.V}

Well, again Jack helped me up, this time I didn't fall haha. Well, I went into the living room feeling kind of weird for just running into the wall, but I forgot about it after a while. Jack introduced me to everyone… as in everyone I mean Slenderman, Sally, Smile, Jeff, Jess, Laughing Jack, Jane, BEN, and Ticci Toby. Yea you heard me… all of the supposedly "fake characters" people presume they "Made up"… all real… No joke. I was kind of freaked out at first, but they were so nice to me when I met them… not the cold blooded killer's I read about. I guess it was because Jack kidnapped me or something, I honestly don't know.

I was talking to Jess, and we became friends in like a half hour, we talked until midnight struck, then jack came and told me to follow him. He led me to some random house.

"Hey do you know these people?" I asked kind of nervously…

"Nope." He said so bluntly.

"Then what are we doing here, Jack?" I asked a little more nervous than before.

"You'll see, just follow me." He said while jumping the fence to the stranger's house.

I followed him all the way into their house, he led me into the bedroom and he told me to go in, as he handed me a syringe and a knife.

"Why am I doing this jack? I haven't hurt a soul in my life…"

"I want to see you snap… you're too much of a good girl." He said laughing a bit behind me.

"Good girl? Really, how long have you known me?!" I kind of whisper yelled, low enough so the person in the room couldn't hear.

Then he just pushed me through the door, and I started walking slowly to the bed were the person was laying, her face… it was struck with terror, I felt an urge inside of me rise, like I wanted to rip her guts out… this wasn't me… I wouldn't actually hurt anyone unless they hurt me, but I kept going. I psychotically smiled and sat on her waist and drove the syringe into her arm, watching her slowly stop squirming.

"Save the kidney's, K?" He said kind of excited to see what I would do to the poor terror filled woman.

"K." I replied laughing a little.

The first thing I did was cut little slits into her cheeks, watching the blood flow down her cheeks made me want to see more blood. Then I cut into the middle of her stomach, not a lot of blood seeped out because I didn't cut to deep, because I wanted to have a little more fun with her. I cut a large slit into her stomach the opposite way of the middle, I noticed she was bleeding more, and she was bleeding out fast, so I cut her side's and ripped out her kidney's and put them to the side, a man walked out of the bathroom into the room, and jack slit his throat and let him suffer on the floor still watching me. I finally stabbed her in the stomach and heard a piercing scream from the woman; I put my hand over her mouth.

"Shh, more noise, more suffering." I told her, no mercy in my voice at all.

I finally slit her throat, grabbed the kidney's and ran and hugged jack. He took one kidney, and told me to eat the other. I did as he told me, and I could see why he liked kidney's so much, there delicious.

* * *

{Jack's P.O.V}

Seeing Jaden snap was an amazing experience, it was amazing how she snapped that bad, usually when people snap they just stab their victims, and get it over with…her… she had fun with her victim. It was actually pretty fun watching her, she was unique, the only other person I have seen snap, and have fun with her victim was Jess. I actually think Jaden was worse than Jess. We saw Jeff, and Jess behind us heading home so we decided to walk with them, and Jaden ran up to Jess right away when we saw them.

"Oh my god jess you should have seen it! I had so much fun tonight! It was BEAUTIFUL!" Jaden said, she was really hyper after killing that woman.

"Jack what the hell is wrong with her?"

"She had fun, didn't know that was a crime." I said with my mouth a little full with kidney.

"Well no but..." She stopped her sentence getting interrupted by Jaden.

"Jess I had so much fun I can't wait to do it again!" She said still really excited.

"Well, one of these nights you can come with Sally, Jane and Me, How's that sound?" she said kind of excited.

"That sounds amazing! Can I jack!?" she turned to me overflowing with excitement.

"Of course your friends aren't you? You don't need my permission haha."

Then her and Jess raced to the house while me and Jeff walked the rest of the way talking about them. We finally got home after about ten minutes of walking back, when we got there everyone but Jess and Jaden where staring at me like I was a loose lion or something like that.

"What…?" I questioned.

Everyone pointed at Jaden.

"What the hell…did you do to her….?" They all said at once.

"I let her have fun, don't tell me you guys weren't like that when you first killed?" I laughed a bit.

They all just put their heads down and went their separate way's into their rooms. I told Jaden it was time for bed so she followed me up to, now, our room, and Jeff and Jess went into their room.

* * *

{Jaden's P.O.V}

I was still really pumped after everything that had happened. I just couldn't believe I did all of it, it made me feel good… everyone looked at me weird when I told them but I ignored it and kept talking to Jess. I followed jack into his bedroom, he said it was late and we had to go to bed.

"I'm sleeping in here?" I questioned.

"Yup." He said while he took his shirt off and lay down on his bed.

I didn't mind the shirt thing he was…really adorable actually. I went into the bathroom, and changed into a huge shirt and some comfy pajama bottom's, and laid next to him in the bed, I turned my phone on and put headphone's in, and the first song on my Playlist was I don't want to die by Hollywood undead. I laid there for a while, listening to it, when the next song came on. iNSaNiTY by frost mix (English version) came on, that's when I started to doze off. Before I fell asleep I turned my phone off and put my phone and headphone's on the drawer that is right next to the bed. Then I fell asleep.

The next day I woke up, with arms around my waist. I felt safe, but I looked over and it wasn't jack… It was fucking Toby!

"TOBY WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I screamed jumping out of the bed.

Jack was in the bed to, but right when I had my outburst he jumped and fell out of the bed.

"Wait… What?... What am I doing in here again?" Toby said mischievously.

"TOBY WHAT THE HELL GET OUT OF MY ROOM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jack yelled, pissed off that Toby played one of his little "tricks", that he does on everyone. Jack was pretty pissed Toby had made a move on me, but he knew it was one of his little tricks, he like's pulling pranks on everyone here and there, so I've heard anyway. I felt violated.

"What did I do? Not my fault Jaden is so beautiful, I couldn't help myself." He said laughing a little at Jack.

"GET OUT YOU DUMBASS!" Jack yelled and pushed Toby out of the door.

"Sorry about that… Toby goes over the limit sometime's, even if he doesn't know it." He said laughing a little.

"Its…f-fine…" I said kind of shaky.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me for a while.

"W-what did he mean again, Jack?" I asked still shaking slightly.

"He was being a dumbass; he's never actually been in here before." He said still hugging me.

"Oh... ok." I said, and then he let me out of his grasp, and went into the bathroom to change into his normal cloths and put his mask on. After he was done with all of that I was sitting on the bed playing on my phone.

"OH MY GOD JADEN LOOK OUT THE SANDMAN!" he screamed at the top of his lung's and I looked behind me as fast as I could, and once I did there was nothing there…He pounced on me, sat on my hips, and started tickling the shit out of me. After a while when we ran out of breath of laughing and he stopped and plopped on the bed next to me. We laid there for about 10 minutes and after we went out to get some breakfast. It just got weird when we got out into the living room…

* * *

_**WELL, Surprise in the next chapter! Hope you guy's liked this chapter and it's twisted and hilarious events!**_


End file.
